Terra Nova Learning Systems enthusiastically anticipates developing, producing, testing, and marketing the Improving the Lives of Children with FASD: An e-Learning Resource for Caregivers program outlined in this proposal. This practical caregiver resource will address NIAAA's priority of "improving the skills of caregivers and individuals living with FASD" and responds to an important and growing need in the public sector where fetal alcohol spectrum disorder is an ongoing concern. Terra Nova believes that education of caregivers is a critical first step in improving the lives of families affected by FASD, and that it must be supported by pragmatic caregiving and self-care tools. The proposed end-product will consist of content and resources designed to meet the needs, comprehension levels, and learning styles of a variety of users. First, an online course for primary caregivers of children living with FASD will be developed. This course will offer a comprehensive overview of the neurological basis, characteristics, and protective factors of FASD. Animation will be used to enhance learning of critical topics. Second, resource materials will be created to promote improved caregiving skills, and to support caregiver and family overall health and functioning. Using a variety of media formats, these resources will cover a broad scope of topics, and will include: exercises and strategies to promote the child's improved functioning;caregiver self-care training;and a DVD overview of FASD that can be used for varied purposes (e.g. to relay information about FASD to others who may interact with the child, as a tool for caregivers during communication with school personnel, or to introduce the disorder to potential short-term respite providers). Third, an important online community of support will put caregivers in touch with a global community of their peers. Caregivers will be able to create their own discussion threads, comment on discussions initiated by others, and interact in an open journal to share their personal stories. This course will be unique in its attention to the broad scope of caregiver needs, making it a one-of-a-kind resource. Phase I work will include developing, in collaboration with expert consultants, outlines for all materials plus: 1) a single-topic prototype educational module containing animated depictions of the effects of alcohol on the developing brain;2) a professional storyboard depicting the look and feel of the proposed FASD overview DVD;and 3) an online community of support for caregivers. Primary purchasers of the end-product include foster care and adoption agencies, family support, disability services, child protective agencies, and others whose focus is on FASD or disability services. Terra Nova expects to find a robust market for this innovative program in FASD caregiver support settings. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: An e-Learning Resource for Caregivers is an innovative program that addresses key issues of caregivers of children with fetal alcohol spectrum disorder and fills a void in the educational opportunities currently available to this group. The course will provide content to enhance understanding of this spectrum of disorders, while offering a variety of e-media tools to support the daily work of caregivers, along with information and strategies to address important self-care topics. By meeting this broad scope of needs, Terra Nova is confident that this course will be unique in the marketplace, and that it will meet the critical needs identified by caregivers of children with FASD. .